


夜露之星

by Xufengyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 空之境界 式藤式
Genre: F/F, 式藤式
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xufengyang/pseuds/Xufengyang
Summary: 式姐生日快乐！
Kudos: 2





	夜露之星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 式姐生日快乐！

“并没有扭断你的必要，但是啊，也不能答应你无理的请求。不然，式小姐会不高兴的，我不能带着一身腥气去见她。”  
狭窄杂乱的幽巷里，散落了一地杂物，已经用魔眼阻拦过对方的去路了，但对方还是穷追不让，浅上藤乃不由得有些困扰。  
黄昏就快消散了，说好了要出去约会。  
“说到底，你的问题与我何干呢？我爱莫能助。”她继续一反常态，直截了当地拒绝那个陌生人，因为现在心里只想着见式小姐，想见到式小姐。  
“呼……”  
对方终于带着歉意退下了。

“式小姐……”  
吃晚饭和逛街的时候还秉持着正常的步调和分寸，到了两仪式那间简朴的独居室里，却忍不住贴了过去。  
浅上藤乃其实很粘人，她是知道的，只在二人世界里这样，也是可以忍受的，况且早就习惯了。  
“那么，要直入主题吗？”两仪式轻抚着她的发梢。  
“……嗯。”  
“开玩笑的，你还有话想说的吧？”  
“！这都被你发现了……其实，傍晚的时候，遇到了一个奇怪的人，但是不想在和式小姐相处时提别人，所以……”  
“没关系，说吧。我不介意听你多说点闲话。啊，还有，不用总叫我式小姐，我不是早就说过了吗？”  
“式……姐（姉貴），啊！因为式姐是我的前辈，各方面的……备受照顾。”  
“嗯，这就随你了，只要不叫式小姐就行。”  
“那式姐也可以，叫我藤乃，以前也提过的。”  
“确实呢，应该这样才对，藤乃。总是一开口就叫你浅上，只是因为……想等你改了称呼，我再改，只有我一个人改的话……”  
式的脸红了起来，但藤乃好像并没有注意到，而是已经笑着与她相拥。  
之后，黑猫的脸埋在温暖的胸口上，听平时沉静寡言的人温吞平和地讲着日常琐事，月钩不知不觉溜到了天西头。  
“……式姐？”  
“嗯？”  
“很痒哦。”  
原来是黑猫听得入神，不自觉边听手指尖边绕着藤乃的乳晕画圈，直到被提醒前都还毫无自觉。  
“啊，不好意思。那……开始做吧。”  
“唔……嗯。”  
得到了对方的首肯。

握惯了刀的手指已经没有学生时代那样纤白了，不过，茧的硬度和分部恰到好处，在藤乃的阴蒂上摩挲，同时，另一手朝花茎里试探了半截手指。  
“稍微有点指甲，不要紧吗？”  
“你忘了我有无痛症吗？”  
“也是呢。”  
“而且，嗯……刚刚好，这样……和式姐的指甲边一起……硬起来了……啊……”  
“诶？真厉害啊。”式从背后环住她，心里的羞怯也放下了一些，大胆地抿着她的脖子，好似吸血，留下了几个吻痕。  
在手指的挑逗下高潮了几次之后，藤乃的股间频频传来错觉，好像潮水已经漫过下半身了，但至少，巴氏腺液确实已经渗出来了。  
“式……小姐……”  
突然被她撒娇了，好在式的手指也顺利探进去了一根，当然也可以同时挤进四根，可她还是不能真这样替藤乃装作无妨，即便对方没有痛觉，喜爱或许会是杀戮，但在她们之间，绝不会是疼痛。痛觉还是留待战斗中再使用吧，而非用于印证活着的实感，如此才不会辱没名为浅上藤乃的这位英灵。她们之间，只需要静水深流的欢喜就好。  
其实只需伸入两根就好，而且是人偶师特制的魔性之手，触感可以随式的心意变幻，此时正膨胀在藤乃的花茎里，以四二拍的节奏律动，碾压过阴蒂脚涉及的性感带，抽插的深度也在逐渐延伸。  
藤乃的身体向下滑落，只有后脑勺还倚在式的胸脯下，忍不住抬臀挺起小腹迎合，或许是在快感的震动下压抑不住地抽搐，口水随着炙热的喘息流淌出来。  
直到式的另一手揉搓起她的肉喙，挺动的腰身才停息下来，股间与小腹在瑟缩中绽放，吐出蜜来。  
“哈……哈……式……姐？”迷离的双眸逐渐清澈，藤乃缓好气，坐起身，“式姐也要吧？”  
“嗯……来吧！”  
黑猫索性趴下去撑开两腿，毕竟平时都是如此互助，再怎么难为情，这时也没必要装模作样了。  
手指十分顺滑地揉进去两根，里面已经积攒了一汪汁水，藤乃普通的手指照着甜点打圈，按压的力道也由浅入深。  
“如何？”  
“嗯……”  
应该是很满意，黑猫舒服得眯起了眼。  
“……喂！嗯啊……”  
突如其来的触感从乳尖袭进小腹，藤乃忍不住偷笑，是她伸手在式的乳头上不轻不重地弹了一下。随后不顾她抱怨的咕哝声，藤乃的手指就伸进了她的唇舌之间，柔和地搅动。  
“啊……惨了……”前后两口都是体液溢垂，身心都舒展开了，式的喘息逐渐稍显艰难，好像上头了，也忍不住笑了一下，“确实……快要……”  
“是吗？”  
于是藤乃的手指也更夸张地搓碾着甜点和周边的内壁，像条翻身扑腾的扁鱼，里面那颗颗饱满也在回应她，吸吮着不觉间没入的三根手指，淫水顺着指缝如注淌下。  
式的喘息声颤抖起来，断断续续，像上气不接下气的抽噎，就这样达到吹出一股热流，腿间完全湿透了。  
“真厉害啊，式小姐，今天第一次做就潮吹了。”  
不知是由衷感叹还是故意坏心，在床笫间，藤乃还是更倾向于说敬称，不过，式觉得这时候可以包容对方的任性，就不会计较什么。  
“啊……是啊。藤乃也想试试吗？”  
话是这么问，式已经欺身而上了，也不知道她是能迅速恢复意识还是趁兴恣意放肆，以身相抱这头水灵透白的巨大猎物，看似是绵羊，其实相当危险。随后简装的一体单间里就充斥着碎如玻璃的哽咽声了，藤乃很爱哭，或者说，很爱撒娇，但平时总是压抑自己，又会很好心地把胸借给式揉，令对方忍不住更疼爱她一些。

就这样互利互惠了将近一夜，谁也不想认输，谁也不想放过谁，都在夜里绽放开了，身上留下了对方的吻痕和牙印，天亮后醒来还在惺忪的余韵中又腻歪了一发，才一起去洗澡。  
说起来，式的生日离情人节很近，两人才交换过巧克力没两天，与往年一样，又是黑桐鲜花张罗着，三人一起庆生。自从橙子如风般从她们的生活中消散得了无云烟后，她的大弟子鲜花就接任了伽蓝之洞，虽然迁了新址，这位黑桐老板更喜欢亮堂一点的地方。  
“你们啊……！”  
独自在家等到了快到中午，两人首先接受了鲜花的一番洗礼。  
“谁叫你才上午十点就把饭做好了嘛。”  
黑猫挠挠耳朵，睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
“难得人家在今天限定的一片心意啊！”  
鲜花在爆发。  
“再说了，去餐馆不就好了，我早就说过了。”  
“こらあああ！”  
好像在训斥一只猫，藤乃心想，但没有说出来，只是笑了几声，然后转移话题安抚好两人，就快进到开席干杯了。  
“生日快乐！！！！”  
英灵宇宙的日子一成不变，即便外表年龄定格在全盛期，精神还在不断向前。或许她终其一生都找不到活着的实感，而英灵的人生漫长无际，不过，同样浩长无垠的就是如天堑的星河了，渺小的生命于星宇而言，也是空一样的存在，而星河依旧延展，血液也依旧流淌。

在接下来也是川流不息的日子里，继续迈进吧，在心里逝去的、抛却了生的彼方之星，还在燃烧，照亮你的前路。


End file.
